Shattered Reality
by Southern Kitty
Summary: Dawn makes a bad decision after Tara's death and ends up pregnant with a future slayer. She ends up in LA for protection, but finds more than she ever thought she'd have.
1. Intro

Title: Shattered Reality  
  
Rating: R just to be safe (NC-17 in later parts)  
  
Shipper: Dawn/Connor (and little of everyone else)  
  
Disclaimer: If I own Angel/BTVS or/and their characters, would I really being writing silly fics? No. I don't own anything except the plot line. UPN and Joss and whoever else owns them, not me. So there.  
  
Summary: Dawn makes a bad decision after Tara's death and ends up pregnant with a future slayer. The scooby gang, not being able to protect Dawn and the baby, send her to LA to stay with the fang gang, and while there, she finds something she never thought she'd have. Love. But along with that love, comes it's problems.  
  
A/N: Dawn is still 15 and hate to break it to any B/A lovers, but this will NOT have any B/A in here at all. This will mainly be focusing on Dawn and her struggle with all of this, but Connor will be the other major character AND the fang gang and scoobs will all make appearances or will be mentioned. Alright...now major Notes you need to know here. Connor DID come back as a teenager, but he wasn't tought to hate Angel, and has a very close relationship with him and Cordy. All of season 6 happened on BTVS. Only Spike is still a good vampire...kinda with the chip, and never tried to rape Buffy. BUT this is sort of a Buffy bashing fic. I'm sorry if this offends any Buffy lovers.  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl, a woman really, stood infront of a full body mirror, staring at her reflection with a mixture of horror and awe. How could it even be possible for her to be.... No. She refused to say or even think that one word. If it wasn't said, then it wasn't true, it wasn't real. Right?  
  
But she knew it was true.  
  
Okay maybe she hadn't believed it when she'd taken the home test, but when the doctor had given her the results of his test back, she knew, that her world would never be the same. Her reality was shattered because of one stupid mistake she had made. If only she hadn't acted foolishly and like the child she was.... If only....  
  
Dawn Summers was pregnant. And there was no way of getting around that.  
  
She'd known for a month that she was pregnant, and still...it wasn't real to her. She was 15 years old for crying out loud. She wasn't even a sophmore yet. She had barely even kissed a boy before this, and now she was pregnant because she wanted to be normal and got drunk at a party. She couldn't even remember the actual.. conception of the kid that she carried. She had been so stupid, to try to be normal and get drunk like all the other teenagers, to want to drink her grief away for all the heart ache she'd felt in the last year.  
  
Look what it got her.  
  
Dawn sighed as she moved towards her bed and collapsed on it, burying her face into her light blue pillows. Everytime she closed her eyes, she remembered the looks on the others faces when she told them that she needed help, that she was in trouble.... that she was pregnant.  
  
She supposed that it could have been alright. If this was all very normal, but it wasn't. She had just told the others, when not even 3 days later, some stuck-up british watcher dude was knocking at their door. Aparently she carried some special baby in her, a little girl, atleast thats what some prophecy said.  
  
~ From the Key shall come the Savior She shall rise above all and rid all dark forces ~  
  
Or it was something like that, she couldn't really remember. All she knew was that the council in England had sent that man there to take her away, not only from the evil here, but from her family too. They wanted her baby and they wanted her. And even though it was hard to accept the fact that she was going to be a mother, she was deathly protective of the baby that was cushioned inside her stomach.  
  
Of course, she didn't need to worry about being taken by the council, both Buffy and Spike had made it known that anyone who tried to touch her would be killed.  
  
It made her smile to think of how protective they were, but it made her want to burst into tears at the disappointment she'd seen in their eyes, their movements. Well... Spike had looked more angry and demanding of who the father was then disappointed. Buffy had... looked like she wanted to cry, wanted to run, wanted to do something that she hadn't done. She had just shook her head and muttered her name before getting in slayer mode.  
  
If she really thought about...Spike had gone into protective mode, had started to make plans while Buffy had...basically pushed her off on Spike...but she wouldn't think of that now....  
  
And now... here she was. The key... a 15 year old kid sis to the slayer. Pregnant. With out a father for the baby. With evil demons and vampires wanting to kill the baby within her, with the good guys (and she used that term loosely) wanting to kidnap her so they could hold their power over her and raise her child....  
  
Her family couldn't protect her. She knew they couldn't. There wasn't enough power within their group.  
  
Willow and Giles weren't even there anymore, instead they were in England doing god knows what, she doubted they even knew she was in this.... situation. Spike could only hurt demons so if humans came at her, he'd be useless. Xander was like a walking zombie now-a-days, and Anya... well... Anya was back in the demon-y business, they hadn't seen her in a while. And Buffy had enough on her plate with being the slayer.  
  
So what were they doing? They were sending her to LA. To stay with a brooding vampire, his newly teenagerish son, a half demon ex-cheerleader, an ex-watcher and a bunch of other people she didn't know.  
  
"Dawn! Are your bags packed yet!? We need to get going if we're going to make it to LA before sunset! Spike's already in the car!" Buffy's loud voice shouted up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Dawn sighed quietly as she pushed off her bed and moved around the side of her room to grab her black duffle bag. Her other bags had been loaded into the car earlier. She glanced around her room once before sighing again and moving towards the door.  
  
"LA here we come.. Yay." She muttered, emotionless as she shut her door.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. My Protector

Just to clarify a few things. This is focused around Dawn, though it will be Dawn/Connor fic with the other characters around too....but it's still focused on Dawn. So there won't be a lot of the fang gang, because it'll eventually end up back in Sunnydale, focusing on the Scoobies and Dawn's interactions....  
  
Anyways, I want to think everyone for their wonderful FB. I hope your enjoying this and please...More FB is ALWAYS welcome...wanted...and loved. :D  
  
~*Chapter Two*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn groaned quietly to herself as she rubbed her temples, trying to block out the bickering that was flowing back and forth between the bleached blonde vampire sitting next to her in the back, and the annoying, oddly chattering Xander like clone sitting up front.  
  
It couldn't be Xander, it just couldn't. He had been the walking dead yesterday, and now he was all normal? And why was he riding with them anyway? Couldn't he atleast be the depressed Xander that was quiet and just sat there lifelessly?  
  
Her groan turned into a sigh as she looked down at her hands and began to play with a loose bracelet. She was gonna end up with a headache, and just her luck to be pregnant where she couldn't take any asprin. She scrowled at that thought alone. Her head snapped when she finally heard Buffy cutting through the annoying banter.  
  
"That's enough! Can't you two just sit there and shut the hell up? I'm surprised Dawn hasn't tried to throw herself out of the car yet with the two of you acting like 6 year olds." Buffy shouted in the now quiet car, a glare and grimace playing over her features.  
  
"Thank you Buff..." Dawn muttered to herself as the car went quiet. Atleast her sister was doing something that she was liking atleast once. Yep, there was the headache she had been hoping not to get...along with the nausea. Stupid morning sickness that came whenever the hell it pleased.  
  
"Come 'ere bit." Spike said softly, feeling guilty for upsetting her, but it was really the bloody moron's fault. If he hadn't of started with his griping at why the windows were all tinted. Good if he got bloody car sick, he wasn't supposed to be along with them anyhow. Why he let the whelp into his car in the first place was a whole other thing all together. Last time he'd puked up his guts everywhere...but with the nibblet right there with him, he hadn't mentioned that last part, didn't want her getting sick.  
  
Dawn sighed quietly to herself again and moved over to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. Big brother to the rescue again, letting himself be a cushion for her to rest on. "I wish I could stay at home with you guys.." She whispered, knowing he was the only one to hear her. Maybe she wouldn't but up such a fight if it ment that Spike could stay with her. Buffy...she could leave Buffy for a while, but Spike. He was her rock, her protector. She didn't want to leave him.  
  
"I know Bit, me too.." Spike glanced down at the 'almost' little sister/daughter, who had her eyes closed and was beginning to drift off on his shoulder. It hurt him to see her in such pain, if not physically, then mentally...emotionally. He could kill the bugger who had taken advantage of her being drunk one night, which lead to this young woman being pregnant.  
  
He'd already discussed it with Buffy, actually, they'd argued alot over it. He didn't want Dawn in LA with the peaches there. But of course she hadn't listened. And she wasn't allowing him to stay there with her either. "She doesn't own me.." He muttered to himself, but knew, that in the end, he'd follow her rules.  
  
~*Hotel*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn yawned and stretched as her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to her dark surroundings, and when they finally did, she bolted straight up in the bed she was lying in. "SPIKE! BUFFY!" She was in strange surroundings and that terrified her. They would have atleast been there with her until she woke right? It could only mean bad things waking up by herself, in a strange room and-  
  
Another frightened scream tore from her throat as a half naked teenage boy flew into her room with a battle axe. Her scream died on her lips as she stared at him, her eyes flickering over the bare chest before they flew up to meet his gaze. She gasped as blue eyes clashed with her own blue eyes. She was lost in those blue grey eyes that were so intensely watching her, until she realized what was going on, and then she screamed again, causing the boy to job and look around the room confused like.  
  
A few seconds later, there seemed to be a whole group of people standing in that room. "Dawn...are you ok?" Dawn slowly opened her eyes that had been clenched tightly shut, and sighed with relief when she noticed two sets of familiar eyes staring back at her with worry.  
  
"I didn't know where I was." she said quietly, suddenly ashamed of her screaming, and embarrased. She scooted back when Angel beamed at her. 'Okay, that is VERY scary' She thought to herself, "And tarzan boy over there flew in here with that thing..." She muttered as she glanced over at the boy with the battle axe.  
  
"Connor!" Cordelia shrieked and Dawn couldn't help but smirk as the boy grimaced, "What did I tell you about running around with that thing..you could get hurt, or worse...hurt someone else...." Dawn looked up at Angel when he chuckled, then glanced over to the boy who was leaving the room with Cordelia hot on his heals.  
  
"Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel, hopefully your stay will be pleasant." Angel said in such a soft that it made Dawn completely relax enough to be introduced to everyone. Except Connor who had yet to say a word to her.  
  
TBC 


	3. Shades of Belonging

~*Chapter Three*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn took the familiar path from her room to the lobby, having walked this path for what seemed like forever, even if it hadn't been that long. She'd been there, in LA, at the hotel for a little over two months now. She couldn't seem to get out of her depressed funk she'd been in since the moment she woke up that first night there.  
  
Buffy hadn't even bothered to stay around to make sure she'd be ok before leaving, she had just dumped her there and left, taking away Spike and Xander too. And she hadn't bothered to call since then. Of course she got calls from Spike all the time, but never Buffy. She figured her big sis was enjoying not having to deal with her.  
  
She shook those thoughts off and forced a smile to her lips as she walked into the lobby and saw Cordelia and Angel leaning against the front desk, chatting. She had long since found out that Cordelia and Angel were an item, whether it be the kisses they snuck all the time, or the loud sounds coming from their room a floor over her own...late at night. She had been freaked out at first, terrified that she'd wake up with Angelus sneering down at her. But Fred had calmed her fears, informing her that Angel's soul was attached to Cordelia, so the only way it would be released would be IF Cordelia ever died, and that wouldn't happen considering Cordelia's immortal demon status.  
  
"Hey Dawnie..." Cordelia said, turning towards her with that beaming smile of hers. "Fred's in the kitchen making pancakes, but I think Gunn went out to buy them just in case." She said with a wink when Dawn's face filled with horror. She had tasted Fred's cooking, not the best in the world, it was ok, better than Spikes, but still...not something she wanted to eat, especially when she was battling with morning sickness all the time now.  
  
"That's ok...I'm not really hungry.." Dawn said with a quick look towards the kitchen when Fred called that breakfast was ready. Her eyes quickly darted back to Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"Run..." Angel said dryly, but with amusement in his eyes, "Basement, Connor's training, you can keep him company."  
  
"Thanks...I owe you BIG TIME." Dawn gave Angel a quick half hug, then darted towards the basement. Anything to escape Fred's cooking. She didn't want to hurt the young woman's feelings, but another day of her famous...or in-famous pancakes, and she was gonna die.  
  
Connor was, sure enough, down in the basement, shirt shed, pair of loose draw-string black pants hanging low on his hips, chest glistening with sweat, eyes closed, as he took out his frustrations of the blue punching bag. Dawn moved down the stairs quietly, out of habit, and sat on the last step, watching him beat on the bag. The awe that was there the first time she saw him, was still raging within her eyes.  
  
"Demon talk?" Connor asked, never stopping, or turning towards her.  
  
"Fred's cooking." Dawn answered easily.  
  
"Ahh..." Connor slowly stopped, opening his eyes and holding the bag to keep it from swinging. As he turned towards Dawn, he was greeted with an image he got every mid-morning. She sat there, on the last step, her elbows resting on her knee's, her chin resting in the palms of her hands. Her dark hair flowing past her shoulders, mused, not yet brushed, and wearing a pair of pj's that he'd seen a couple times before. "Didn't bother to dress this morning." He commented casually.  
  
"When do I ever?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She'd been intrigued by him from day one and had set about making good with him, after their first...encounter. She had started a shaky friendship with him, trying to get him to talk, to do anything. But she had soon realized that he was alot like Angel, atleast the Angel she knew from Sunnydale. He didn't like to talk alot, he didn't like to speak feelings, he liked silence, and for once in her life, she was willing to be quiet.  
  
Fred and Angel had begun teaching them, instead of them attending school, it was much easier with those three teaching school things. Gunn and Cordelia eventually helped out, but from Gunn it was all street smarts and from Cordelia...it was fashion. Most of her free time was spent down in the lobby or basement with Connor, studying, doing homework, work assignments, or helping research some big bad.  
  
Words weren't needed between the two. They had easily fallen into a familiar pattern, they were a unit, even if they refused to admit that to anyone else but themselves.  
  
"Right." Connor said simply as he gestured for her to bring him his shirt. He watched her stand, pluck his shirt off the end of the stairs, then come to him with it. "Your getting big." He blurted, then frowned when he watched those blue eyes look at him with forming tears, and her bottom lip began to quiver. She wasn't really big, but she was about 3 months along and her stomach was starting to round some, poke out from beneath her little tank-tops. "No wait...I mean...that's not what I meant..." He said quickly. Tears frightened him for some reason. That meant he did something wrong.  
  
"You think I'm fat?" She questioned in a shaky voice. He thought she was fat and unattractive...disgusting.  
  
"NO! That's not what I said! I just..." Okay, he was offically panicking, what did his dad do when Cordelia got like this? "I just commented that your getting big....to fit the baby... I mean...it's completely normal for you to be gaining weight for the baby..to...fit..and..." He trailed off, frustrated that he couldn't fix this. He set his hands on her upper arms gently, "Look...I didn't mean you look fat, because your not. Your body is molding to fit a life in you, and I just commented that you could tell...in a completely good way. You look beautiful, your not fat, just pregnant." He got ready for the tears to come, but oddly enough, they were gone.  
  
"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Dawn questioned quietly. She had never heard him talk so much at one time. Suddenly there was a smile lighting up her face, that only faltered when she met Connor's intense gaze. Her heart always seemed to skip a beat when he looked at her that way. She was never sure whether she should run, or throw herself into his arms.  
  
Connor opened his mouth to speak, say something, but closed it again quickly. He wasn't good with words. He never would be he guessed. But something about Dawn made him want to tell her everything, to be able to talk about everything..anything. "Yes.." He answered simply, his hand coming up to brush her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. His hand came down slightly, his thumb sweeping across her bottom lip.  
  
Dawn's heart sped up. This was it. They were gonna kiss... FINALLY. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could feel him leaning in, their lips were only millimeters apart, brushing slightly and --  
  
"DAWN! CONNOR!" They both jumped apart, looking flustered and blushy. "Gunn brought breakfast!" Cordelia called from the top of the stairs. She could be heard walking down the stairs, "What are you doing?" She questioned suspicously as she looked at the two teens.  
  
"I was giving Connor his shirt." Dawn said quickly, throwing the shirt at him and stepping back more.  
  
"Oh...well come on up." Cordelia eyed them a bit more before wrapping an arm around Dawn and leading her towards the stairs, "You look flushed, was he teasing you again?" She questioned, her voice getting quiet as they left the basement.  
  
Connor look around, wide-eyed. They had almost kissed.  
  
TBC 


	4. Explosive

Thanks so much for all the feedback guys. I hope this is becoming somewhat entertaining for you guys.  
  
So now it's my turn to point out some stuff.  
  
The reason Dawn doesn't remember her first time that ended getting her pregnant is because she was very drunk that night, she can't remember the guy or really anything.  
  
Some of the things Connor and Dawn...and any, or all other characters do may be a little or a lot out of character and I apologize for that, I'm trying my best.  
  
Well anyways, here's the next part...warning, it's NC-17.  
  
~*Chapter Four*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been avoiding each other since the 'almost kiss'. Dawn wasn't sure who was more weirded out towards it. Connor wasn't all that bad looking, and she admitted that her heart would speed up and her stomach would collect butterflys when he was around, but she doubted he felt any of this towards her. He was probably somewhere trying to think of how to tell her it was a huge mistake, or that he had only been trying to make her feel better about herself. That it would have been a pity kiss. Just what she needed. And now they were alone in the hotel. Atleast she thought there was a 'they', she hadn't seen Connor in a while, he could have gone out on this case with the others. But she didn't think it.  
  
She was alone in her room, dressed and ready for bed, lying on her big bed, just staring at the ceiling. She hated it. She was sweating like a pig in her tank-top and shorts, and worrying about how to fix things with Connor so they could be friends again, without all the tension.  
  
"Man..." She whined to herself as she pushed herself up from her bed and quickly padded out of room, intent on going to the kitchen to get something to drink. But she froze once she was out in the hall.  
  
There stood Connor, almost frozen exactly like her, obviously heading up to his room. They just stood there, silent and staring at each for a few minutes, neither sure what to do.  
  
"Listen-" "I want-"  
  
They said at the same time, never noticing that they were taking tiny steps towards each other as they both chuckled nervously. They tried a few more times to talk, but it all came out at the same time. They fell quiet and it was only that they realized they were alone, that they were standing a mere inch from each other.  
  
"About earlier..." Connor started, his voice quiet, more so than usual. His eyes seemed to have latched themselves onto her lips, following them, even when they stayed perfectly still.  
  
"What about earlier?" Dawn questioned, trying to keep the waver out of her voice when she noticed where exactly his eyes had landed.  
  
"I meant to do this." For once in his life, he wasn't going to back down from a girl because he was frightened of his feelings. He leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. He smiled when she gasped after breaking away, then leaned back, waiting for that slap. Wasn't that what happened in the movies. Guy kisses pretty girl, pretty girl smacks guy, then they kiss again?  
  
He was surprised when her tiny hand curled around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to meet soft lips with a much more heated kiss. It took her only a few seconds to respond and almost instantly his lips were molding against her, his tongue hesitantly lapping at her lips, almost as if asking for permission. His arms were wrapping around his waist, pulling her tightly up against him, moaning quietly as their tongues battled. He was getting lost in her. In her touch, her scent, just her presence, it was all overwhelming.  
  
He never wanted to stop feeling this.  
  
Dawn could feel him start to tremble as she pressed her lips to his heatedly, but it soon vanished from him and he was pulling her up against him, his arms around her. She couldn't really understand why her heart seemed to flutter everytime he touched her, even if it was just a brush against her hand, which was usually what she got in the past. He could get her hot with just a look and she wanted to be with him every second, and she was finally able to admit it. Maybe not to him, but to herself and that was enough. She'd known him for a little over two months and she had fallen so hard and fast for him, it was a scary thing, but at the same time, she loved the feeling.  
  
She moaned softly against his lips, one of her arms wrapping around his neck as the other one ran through his hair. She pulled back, breathing heavily, needing to get air, allowing him to get some air too before she was pressing hard against him again, her mouth claiming his. She found her mind telling her not to do this yet, that they were moving to fast, but her thoughts were quickly being washed away by the feel of him. She felt her legs slowly began to walk backwards, still lip locked with him, pulling him into her room and towards her bed. One of her hands dropped down and dipped beneath his shirt, needing to feel his skin, seeking out heat, even though it was already scorching between them.  
  
Connor looked confused for a moment as she pulled away, breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she was clamped around his mouth with hers before he could. He felt his insides burning with the passion of needing her, and she was pulling him at the bed. Oh, he wanted to take her so badly, but he worried about doing it here, doing it at all really. They had just met, she was pregnant, and what if the others found them. He blocked these thoughts from his mind. They were all going to be out for hours, he had plenty of time for whatever Dawn had in mind, whatever she wanted to do. He felt her tugging at his shirt and he reciprocated with his own smooth tugging of her clothes, working her out of her pj's as they kept their mouths pressed together, as if they could kiss each other naked.  
  
Dawn pulled back a second time, trying to catch her breath and trying to make her mind focus. She was confused to find both their tops off and them laying on the bed now. She knew she'd been tugging at his shirt, but she hadn't really been paying too much attention to anything except his kisses. She glanced down at her heaving chest before she looked up into the eyes of Connor. She let a small smile cross her lips, her finger coming up to trace his kiss swollen lips.  
  
He was always so gentle with her, as if she'd break any second, like a glass doll (Even though they'd never been like this before.). She wondered though if he had a different, rougher side to him, although she doubted that things could get anymore passionate than they already were with him. She watched his eyes for a moment, she didn't want to push him too far, she knew she could come off extra strong at times, "Okay?" She questioned quietly, her other hand running down his back.  
  
He nodded his head silently, licking his lips as he stared into her eyes, those big soulful eyes, beauty coming from the inside out. "You?" he asked in return, making sure that she was ok. He glanced down at her naked, bare chest, nipples erect, firm and round, he couldn't help but think of how they'd grown since she arrived (Not that he'd been watching or anything), and he couldn't resist. He moved his mouth down to meet them, first one and then the other, moaning in his guilty pleasure. He loved being a naughty boy, especially with her. That thought startled him, as if he'd ever done this before, but everything was coming so naturally, as if they'd done this a million times before.  
  
She found her eyes being drawn to his lips as he licked them, those lips had to have been the most delicous things she'd ever tasted before. She glanced up into his eyes again, just before he ducked down to place kisses on her nipples, "Yes.." She moaned deep in her throat. "More.." She murmured softly, arching her breasts up against him, loving his mouth on her, just as much as his hands, "Touch me.." She begged quietly. If she weren't feeling so much pleasure at the moment, she'd probably be wondering where all of this was coming from, and why she wasn't flushed with embarrasment that these words were coming from her.  
  
Connor placed one hand around her one breast as he sucked at her other nipple. His other hand trailed up her thigh and between her legs, pressing against the fabric in her crotch firmly before trailing his hand around her hip and to her back, gently caressing her soft skin. He could do this forever, her breasts were just right and she smelled so soft and sweet, it was like heaven.  
  
Dawn's breath caught in her throat as Connor's hand wandered freely on her body, touching her most sensitive areas before dipping to her back and caressing her there. Her head was tilted back against the pillows, her eyes half opened and glazed over by the new sensations his mouth and hands were causing her. A soft moan escaped her parted lips as one of her hands ran through his hair, gently holding him to her breast, her other hand on his back, his shoulders, her fingers just running softly over any skin she could feel. "Connor..." She breathed out, a hitch in her voice.  
  
He moaned with her, the sound of a simple moan from her turning him instantly rock hard. He shifted a little, pressing himself against her slightly, "Yes, tell me what you want," he said between sucking, alternating between her breasts. Her skin was like silk, soft and velvet like, and he wanted to explore her entire body. She was flawless, perfect, wonderful.  
  
She forced herself to look at him, she hadn't really meant to move so fast. She thought they'd talk or something once she'd realized they were in the bed, and almost totally naked, but then he had started touching her and her body took over what her mind was refusing to do and now she was lying beneath him, needing...wanting. "You.." was her only answer when he asked to be told what she wanted, "Only you...please.." She murmured, pulling at her shoulders, trying to get him to move up so she could kiss him. "Now...I want you..to take me, make love to me." She whispered in a husky voice. "I know you want me...I can feel it." She shifted underneath him, trying to get closer to him, to the want from him that she felt poking into her through their clothes.  
  
Connor had to stop himself from just ripping the rest of her clothes off as she pulled him up and asked for him. He kissed her, hotly, invading her mouth with his tongue as he worked her shorts off, then his, never breaking the kiss. All that was left was their underwear, and something was straining to break free of his. "I want you Dawn," he confirmed as the kiss broke. He moved down and removed her panties, gently, then his boxers. He pulled back some for just a second, to see if she really wanted this, once satisfied with what he saw, he moved closer, pressing his naked form against hers, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you," he said softly, thinking that kissing her all over first would be heaven, but ready for whatever she wanted.  
  
Dawn kept her eyes closed after he pulled away from the kiss, slightly nodding her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze into his, "I'm sure...it's not rushed, it-it doesn't have to be rushed." She whispered, her hands caressing his back, "I want you...you want me, that's all that matters right now." She murmured, leaning up to kiss him again, silently urging him on.  
  
"Mmmm," Connor responded, completely in her will now. He'd do anything she told him to at this point, he was her slave. He felt her tongue in his mouth and returned it with a passion, clutching her breast in one hand. He began to move over her, kissing her face, mouth, wanting to kiss her everywhere. He moved in between her legs and rested there for a moment, just kissing her collarbone, back up to her lips, opening his eyes occasionally to look at her. She was so beautiful, like an angel.  
  
Dawn let her legs open more, making room for him to nestle between them. She sighed softly as he planted kisses everywhere, making her feel wonderful. Her eyes fluttered open once again to catch him looking at her, she smiled softly, one of her hands coming to his face, her fingers brushing across the side of his face, trailing over his lips, then sliding down his jaw to his neck and shoulder. "Connor.." She murmured, her other hand locked behind his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers, but not kissing him yet, "What are you waiting for.." She questioned teasingly, "I want you in me.." She suddenly felt bold, even though she had no clue what she was doing, she just wanted help out the dull ache that had started between her legs. She pressed her hips up against him, making a point to her words. She brought her lips to his, kissing almost gently at first, then adding more pressure, making the kiss more heated, passionate.  
  
Connor felt a headiness taking him over, his head was dizzy and his breath was shallow. He nodded at her insistence, a small smile playing on his lips as he moved his hips with hers and found her entry. He moved his hips slowly forward and entered her, closing his eyes as all of the new sensations came rushing to him, the pleasure, rapture, nervousness, all of it, washed over him and he suddenly realized this was going to end badly, this was going to become an addiction, her sex and love like a hard drug of pleasure. He moved his hips slowly at first, feeling how she became wet very quickly, her nipples erect for him, urging him to bend his mouth down to them and take them up.  
  
She breathed out slowly as he entered her, almost immidiately feeling the pleasurable sensations of him being in her washing over her. No pain, it confused her at first, but then the reality hit that she wasn't a virgin, infact she was pregnant, but she pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on him. She was almost surprised at his slowness, gentleness as he slowly moved in and out of her. She moaned quietly, her hips rising softly to meet his slow thrusts. Her hands ran over his back, gently caressing the smooth surface and she placed a few butterfly kisses on his shoulders before she let her head roll back against the pillows, giving in to him completely.  
  
He felt her relax into him and he quickened his pace, moving with her, their bodies one movement, in, out, the thoughts in his mind simple and barely there. He concentrated on the feeling, the movement, the thrust, the whole and complete beauty of it all. "Oh god," he said quietly, "You are so beautiful. You are like a song, and your beauty sings in my head," he knew he should shut up, but he couldn't help it, he had the urge, the need, to tell her what was going on inside of him. "I think I'm in love.." he murmured, almost terrified that she heard him.  
  
Dawn's breath caught in her throat as his slow strokes quickened a little, she met his thrust though with ones of her own. She felt raw emotion overtake her at his words, so pure, and loving. Her eyes half opened to look up at him with her desire, yet with her love, the strange love that she felt for this boy...this man she hardly knew. She brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek as she let the shivers of pleasure was over her, "I love you.." She murmured softly, not knowing what else to say but that simple truth.  
  
Connor pumped at her, faster, harder, then she repeated his love, and he felt happiness swell inside of him, pure rapture.  
  
She was being overwhelmed by the sensations and the feeling of him moving against her, in her. Her hands smoothed up his back to lock against the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers, smoothing her lips against his softly. Pleasure with sex wasn't something new to her, but then again...she couldn't really remember the first time this had ever happened, if she had even enjoyed it. She was pretty sure that it was all new to Connor though, but the feeling that weighed down in her heart with him, no one else, it scared her, but excited her, made her want more, made her think she could never live with out him..with out this feeling.  
  
He began to ease up when he saw the pure delight in her face, he could have said, "fish smell good yum yum," and she would never have known. It made him smile though, and he was suddenly in heaven again as she pressed her lips against his. It was almost like being high, the way she made him feel, trippy, ethreal, not of this world. He had to pull away from her mouth so that he could move again, it was hard to kiss and fuck really. He began to feel that pressure building up, the force inside of him, running to break free of him, "Oh Dawn...." he said, his face screwing up a little.  
  
Dawn whimpered softly beneath him, her hands moving to his back again, clinging tightly to him as she felt her body convulsing around him. Her lips parted and she moaned, not even trying to hide her pleasure as he said..moaned her name. She arched into his body, feeling an intense pleasure begining to wash over her in waves, "Connor.." She was on the brink of orgasm, but wanted him to go right along with her, she was waiting for him, "Please..."  
  
Connor heard her moans of pleasure, his name being called, the tightness of her clamping down around him as she was pleased, and that was it, "Augh," he cried out, moaned out, as he felt the pressure releasing itself from inside of him and into her, his cock spasming with the orgasm, twitching, until he was full spent. He collapsed against her, partly on the bed, partly on her, and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and deep.  
  
She tried to catch her breath, her arms loosening some on him, but staying around his back, her clinging turning into gentle caresses as he collapsed on top of her. She reveled in the atershocks..aftereffects of this amazing, passionate sex...love making. "Beautiful.." She murmured, her eyes still closed, her chest still heaving with intake of air and her lips pressing softly against his shoulder. She never wanted to move from his arms, ever...she loved it, she loved him..this...everything.  
  
He had slipped off into sleep, and he was dreaming of a beautiful countryside. He was at home there, calling out for his wife to bring him something, here she came, and he was pleased to see it was Dawn. He smiled happily in his dream, but devastation, he couldn't touch her, he couldn't get near enough to her to hug her, hold her, kiss her, what was going on? He woke with a slight jolt and lifted his body up, gasping to see Dawn before the memories came rushing back to him. He groaned and rolled off of her, pulling out of her and laying on his side, looking at her. "Sorry," he replied, laying his head next to hers and planting a soft kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes again.  
  
Dawn could feel Connor relaxing against her, almost like he was asleep, she giggled when she realized he was, but she didn't try to move him any. She didn't mind him still ontop of her and in her, she loved it actually. She snuggled in deeper beneath him until he groaned and shifted off of her. She shook her head and curled up next to him, closing her eyes when he apologized, "It's okay, no harm done..." She whispered, smiling lightly when he kissed her cheek. She was almost certain that she'd fall asleep like this and she didn't really care either. "I love you.." She murmured softly.  
  
"I love you too," he mumbled out before falling back to sleep, this time without any dreams he could remember, just restful peaceful sleep.  
  
The two curled around each other in a tight embrace as they slept, never thinking about if they would be caught that way, never caring. They had each other, and for the first time in a while, both felt at home.  
  
TBC 


	5. Caught Red Handed

~*Chapter Five*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only 7 days, a week, had passed since the two young teens had confessed to their feelings for one another, and had started this strange, secret love affair. They continued to act the way they had before, somewhat shy and nervous around each other, but arguing every now and then while they studied and the adults looked on.  
  
But it was the little things the adults didn't catch.  
  
Like the way their hands would brush sensually against the others thigh when reaching for a book or pencil or something.... Or the way their eyes would lock for just a split second, seemingly communicating without speaking. No one noticed that for two nights in a row, Connor's bed was empty, or for another three, Dawn's was empty, or for the fact that the two were keeping more to themselves before, locking themselves in the basement to....'study'.  
  
No one thought a thing of it.  
  
It wasn't about sex, of course they did alot of that, but it wasn't about that. They felt whole when they were together, like they had been walking around for their entire exsistance with this hole in them, and now it had been filled. The first day, waking up with each other. It had made them both very nervous, but later that day, things had smoothed out, and now they were practically attached at the hip.  
  
Only one person in the hotel actually saw the closeness. And he was concerned about it.  
  
"I don't like it..." Angel said to Cordelia from his position in the doorway, leaning against it and watching the two teens fighting over a piece of paper.  
  
"Don't like what Angel?" Cordy asked as she sat back in an office chair, reading a magazine. "Leave them be, they're just kids, it's not like they want to hang around with us. And they don't have people around their age." She commented easily.  
  
"They're too close. Almost as if they were..." He trailed off as his eyes narrowed at the two when Connor gave in, handing the paper over and earning a beaming smile from Dawn. "I don't like it." He repeated.  
  
"Angel, really... they just like each others company, like us." Cordelia paused when Angel threw her a glare. "Okay..not like us, cause that would be bad, but...they're friends like...like...me and Wes. Or you and Fred. They have no one their age here, we don't let them out, they're basically shut off to the world of other teens."  
  
"I know..." Angel sighed and turned back from the view. "Buffy called.." He said, making Cordy tense. He sighed again, walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders gently, knowing Cordelia always got tense with the 'B' subject. "She said she was feeling guilty, her and Spike are coming up for a visit." He chuckled, and looked down at her when she looked back at him questionably, "He sounded excited, like a teenager himself." He paused and finally admitted something, "I think it does Spike good to play father to Dawn, she needs one, and he wants a kid, she's basically his."  
  
Cordelia smiled at that. She could handle the british vampire. He had good comebacks and not such bad taste in certain things...for a dead guy. But Buffy always irked her. She hated when she came, not that she had actually been here in the past month, or even called. And that made her motherly instincts kick, make her pissed at Buffy for leaving Dawn like that and not even bothering to call. But it wasn't her place to say anything, so for the first time in a long time, she wasn't going to dis Buffy Summers. "When are they coming?" She questioned, "Does Dawn know?"  
  
"Tomorrow, and no...Dawn doesn't know, neither does Connor. If Connor knew, he'd tell Dawn and Buffy wants it to be a surprise. We're gonna go out tomorrow night and meet them, then come back and surprise Dawn and Connor. Make it look like we're just going on a normal patrol or something..."  
  
"Sounds nice...wanting to surprise Dawn and all..." Cordelia said softly, but wasn't really focusing on it since he was massaging her shoulders, making her head drop forward as his lips began to trail kisses across her neck.....  
  
~*Later that night*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn leaned under the warm water, letting it slide over her body as Connor got into the shower behind her. The others had been gone for an hour and they had been horsing around downstairs, playing tag...something Connor had never gotten to do as a child.  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you get undressed that fast." She teased lightly as she turned to face him, letting her eyes freely roam his body fore a moment before she turned her back to him again. "Shower and bed." She muttered to herself. They didn't have time to fool around THAT way. The others would probably be back soon.  
  
Connor stepped closer to her wet glistening body and caught the bits of water that sprayed over her body. He ran his hands down her back, then again, the feel of her skin soft and wet. He moved closer, letting his body touch hers, the warmth of her body soaking his skin along with the water, washing over them both.  
  
She felt a shudder coarse through her body as Connor's hands ran down her back, sighing softly when he stepped closer so their bodies touched. "Hmmmm.." She made the small noise in the back of her throat, her eyes closing as she leaned a little into Connor and his touch. She felt one of her hands stay by her side as the other reached for his, pulling one of his arms around her body.  
  
He held her closely across from one shoulder to the other, he couldn't stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her neck, right where it met the collarbone. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, his hand resting over her lower abdomen, closing his eyes and loving the feel of the water moving between their bodies, everything was so slick, and warm. "I love you," he said very quietly. It had become addictive to say that whenever he was around her, he had to literally force himself NOT to say it when the others were around. He could still remember that lecture he had gotten from Cordelia AND Angel to NOT get THIS involved with Dawn, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Dawn breathed out as she licked her lips, her head rolling back against his shoulder. She felt her parted lips tugging into a soft smile as she caught his quiet words, "I love you." She whispered back, her free hand sliding over his arm and to rest on his hand that was on her abdomen. She loved the feel of him pressed against her, comforting..reasuring, as the warm water moved and flowed between them, over them. "I love you so much." She repeated quietly.  
  
Connor kissed her neck again, softly. His heart felt full and proud. He held onto her as if for dear life, never wanting to let go. But he was getting tired, it was getting late, and Dawn needed her rest more than he did. As hard as it was for him to do so, he began to slip back and let her go, urging her to turn around and face him. Once turned, he pressed his front to her front and reached behind her to run his fingers and the water through her hair. He was gentle as he carressed her head, then reached for the shampoo, putting it in the palm of his hand and working it gently into her hair.  
  
Her eyes opened for a moment as she felt him moving away and turning her around so that they faced. She stared at him before her eyes were closing again with his front pressed against her. She sighed as he ran his hands through her hair, then felt him working the shampoo into her hair. "Mmmm...you work magics with hair, maybe you should become a hair stylist." She joked quietly as her hands rested on his hips, letting him work on her the way he wanted to.  
  
He snorted a laugh, "Oh yes, I'm going to make you look fabulous!" he joked back. When he had a good lather going, he let her head lean back into the water and worked his hands through her hair to get all of the soap out, making sure never to get the water in her eyes. "Do you use conditioner?" he asked, glancing around the shower.  
  
"I'm out, I'll tell Cordy get me some this weekend." She informed him quietly, not sure why she was so quiet, but knowing that she was getting sleepy. "We've got to do something about your hair now, wonder if my shampoo will give you dry hair." She quipped playfully as she looked at him, getting him to focus on her again as she put some shampoo in her hand and reached up, working through his hair.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed to the feel of her hands on his head. He loved to have someone running their fingers through his hair and this was heavenly. He peeked out from one eye at her, and smiled. She was so beautiful, and caring, and he couldn't wait to experience everything with her, he almost felt rushed.  
  
She smiled softly as she watched her hands working, then glanced down at his face to see him look at her from one eye and smile. She didn't know when they had switched positions, but they had, she realized, as she gently urged him to tilt his head back under the water spray to get the shampoo out, making sure not to get any in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable at the moment, there were only rare times she got to see him like this, he always felt the need to be strong around her, around everyone, for everyone. She didn't mind it at times, but at other times, she wanted nothing more than for him to break down and go weak, let her be the strong one, the one to comfort him. "There..." She murmured as all the shampoo was washed out.  
  
"Thank you," he said, running his hands over his hair quickly to get the water out, then leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. He began to pull her under the water with him, letting it run down his shoulders over him onto her. "So, soap next?"  
  
She smiled, allowing herself to be pulled up against him. "Unless you know of some other step in cleaning ourselves then yes, soap comes next." She teased softly, chuckling a little and placing a playful kiss on his chin.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, a playful smile on his face, "really? What about this?" he began to tickle her under the arms, then at her neck, "Is that getting you clean?" he joked, a delighted look on his face as she began to wriggle.  
  
She giggled softly, trying not to be loud, and not sure why, while she tried to get out of his grasp. "No.." She breathed out with a smile, "It only gets me jumpy...and other things I'd really like not to feel before I go to bed.." she complained with a little whine.  
  
He pouted with a guilty face, "Aww, I'm sorry. Here, let me kiss it make it better," he leaned a head down and kissed her neck, softly, moving down her shoulder then back, across her collarbone to the other side of her neck, "Is that better?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
Her eyes slipped closed and she tilted her head to the side for a moment, "Hmmm? Oh..it's helping a little, maybe you should continue to make it better." She said with a small grin, trying not to let him get to her. They couldn't very well do anything now...could they? Not when they needed to go to bed....in separate rooms....before the others got back.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, now sucking on her neck, letting his teeth gently scrape the skin. He moved down her neck, kissing, bending, till he could kiss her breast, first one, then the other. He remembered her 'no funny stuff,' warning she had given him earlier and moved quickly back up towards her neck, finally pulling back, "Let's finish showering and move to the bed, what do you say?" Then, realizing what he said, quickly went on. "You in your bed and me in your---MY bed..."  
  
Her eyes snapped open when he pulled away and she didn't even try to hide her disappointment. "Yeah...bed..right." She shook her head as she tried to shake off her excitment. She inwardly sighed as she tore her eyes away from Connor and his body and focused on finishing cleaning.  
  
He took the shower puff, giving it a funny look before putting the shower gel on it. He got a nice lather going and began to wash Dawn, starting at her neck, down over the shoulders, across her breasts. The sight of soap bubbles on her pert little-- he had to stop himself from thinking what he was thinking as he continued to wash her, pressing his front to her soapy front as he worked down her back, around to the front again, then moved onto his body, reaching as far as he could, "Wash my back?" he asked, holding the puff out at her.  
  
She nodded silently as she took the puff out of his hand and moved to clean his back, "Giving me control now?" She asked in a teasing voice, but it was quiet. She didn't want to get him riled up and she didn't want to get herself riled up...even if she wanted him at that moment, she didn't want to get caught. She wasn't ashamed or anything, she just liked having this wonderful secret. And she got the feeling no one would approve.  
  
She finished lathering the soap on his back and gently let the water wash it off of herself and him. She pressed the front of her body to his back as her hands ran over his chest before she pulled back, planting a kiss on his shoulder, "All clean." She said in a innocent tone.  
  
Connor stopped himself from moaning and he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, all clean," he agreed, his voice cracking slightly, "I'm just going to stand here for a minute and um, get wetter, you go ahead and dry off, I'll be right there," he said, trying not to sound too suspicious. He had a mad stiffy now and he was trying to will it away silently and swiftly.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't see her since she was behind him. "Wetter? I was hoping I would be the one getting wetter." She whispered huskily as she pressed against him again, noticing the crack in his voice. She peered over his shoulder, grinning lightly when she saw his erection. "Come to bed, Connor. I'll take care of you.." She murmured softly as she left a kiss just behind his ear, then released him, slipping out of the shower to dry off. She was throwing caution to the wind. Of course they wouldn't be back for a while. They went on patrol, they had time.  
  
He gulped as she pressed against him and talked like that. He turned the water off, his erection full now, there was no way he'd be able to drop it now. He followed her out of the shower, grabbing at a towel and doing the quickest dry off he had ever done in his life. He made his way into her bed room and gulped again when he saw Dawn.  
  
Dawn dried off quickly before walking into her room and stretching out on her bed, above the covers. She grinned lightly to herself as she heard him come into the room. She looked up at him, her eyes roaming his body and licked her lips as her eyes settled on his erection. She couldn't help the surge of excitment that coarsed through her body. She sat up some and gave him her best 'come hither' look.  
  
Connor let his eyes travel the length of her naked body, her hair still wet, her body fresh and clean. He walked quickly over to the bed and bounced onto it, laying next to her on his side and cocking one eyebrow, a mischevious smile on his face, "Hi there," he said, as if they were meeting for the first time, "Come here often?"  
  
"Only when I need to release tension." Dawn played along, "By the looks of it...you seem to need your own release tonight." She kept her gaze locked on his as her fingers reached out to run over his chest, her nails scraping along gently. Her free hand curled around his erection, not moving, just putting pressure on it as her lips turned into a wicked smile. She had come to terms with sexuality...her own and his. He was beautiful, sitting there next to her, his body wanting her as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Oh yeah baby," he said, the look in her eyes making him incredibly horney, nevermind the touch of her hands sent shivers through him. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, placing a hand on her stomach, letting it creep ever so slowly down towards her crotch.  
  
Her eyes darkened as his hand began to wonder downwards, her answer in her eyes even before she answered him outloud. "Yes.." She stated simply in a low voice, but quickly brought a finger to his lip as a shushing sign, "But be quiet..." She warned, a brief image of the others coming home and hearing them flashing through her mind, which surprised her since at the moment the only thing on her mind was getting him *in* her. "Please Connor, I need this.."  
  
He nodded, not sure if she wanted more than sex or just wild passionate love making. He wanted to pleasure her first, as he let his finger slip inside of her, teasing her clit with his thumb, the both of them holding onto each other. He wiggled his finger around inside of her, back and forth, trying to find that spot that guys always talked about. "Tell me what to do," he said, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her full on the lips, roughly slipping his tongue from his mouth to hers.  
  
Dawn gasped, biting her lip softly as he slipped a finger into her, making her heart race and her arousal heighten. She gazed into his soulful eyes, but before she could respond to his soft command, his mouth was on hers and she was moaning quietly into his mouth. Her hand tightened around his cock as her other hand locked behind his neck, pulling him closer. She pulled her mouth away from his, panting as his fingers worked in her and teased her clit. "Please, I want you...I want you to touch me.." She murmured in a husky tone as she took her hand away from his neck and grabbed his free hand, pulling it to her breast, "I don't want you to tease me, I want you to make love to me, I want you in me, never stop loving me." She murmured absently, her hips slowly rocking to the motion of his hand.  
  
"I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. I will love you for all of eternity," he responded before moving swiftly on top of her, his hand staying inside of her, between their bodies. He kissed his way down so that he could suck on her nipple, biting gently as his finger worked roughly on her clit, rubbing in circles firmly. The moans of pleasure coming from her excited him beyond words and he could feel precum dribbling off of the end of his penis onto her leg where it was resting.  
  
Dawn bit her lip harder as she tried to keep quiet, her exhaustion had wore off sometime in the shower and now she was rarin' to go. His mouth and hands working on her was making her want to jump him, roll him onto his back and ride him. She was going to loose it soon if he continued to torture her like this, "Connor Angel, I want you in me." She growled out quietly, her growl trailed off and was turned into a pleasure filled purr.  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am," he replied playfully, kissing his way up towards her lips, letting his hand slip out, wet with her juices. He kissed her mouth roughly, as if he was trying to breathe her soul in. He felt her legs spread apart and he positioned his hips, moving the head of his cock against her vagina, letting it press gently against them but not slipping inside of her. He put his hand on her breast and squeezed it gently, still kissing her. He began to push against her, moving his hips forward, the feeling of her opening up to receive him, wet and hot for him. He pushed until just the head was inside, then out again, then in some more, then out again, then in, but this time, he banged roughly into her, forcing her to take all of him at once.  
  
Dawn's breaths came out in short pants, her mouth moving away from his demanding lips and to his neck, nipping at his skin before soothing the bites with soft kisses. Her lips moved along to his shoulder as he slowly moved a little bit into her and then out, in again and then out. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her loud gasp, that was surprisingly quiet now, as he slammed into her, almost knocking the wind out of her. "Oh my goodness." She whispered harshly against his skin, her hands circling his back and holding on tightly, "My god Connor, you do that like a pro." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, breathless, "I get a lot of practice," he closed his eyes, moving out and holding it for a moment before banging back inside of her. But he truly didn't have alot of practice, only the times with Dawn, but he was getting to be so familiar with her body, with this act with her. Over and over again he did this and he could feel her shudder around him, under him, everytime. He moaned when she bit into his shoulder. What was it about her biting him in passion that got him so hot? God she was heavenly, and here he was, fucking her, and there she was, carrying a child, one that he wanted to father, but wasn't his. It almost made him want to cry, but he didn't, he held it in. He pulled out again, then roughly forced it back inside of her, glancing down to watch his cock slide in and out of her, wet with her.  
  
Dawn almost wanted to chuckle at his words, but she couldn't only soft moans and pants would come out. Her body arched into his with each thrust, her hips raising up to meet his roughly. "Yes.." She murmured when she found herself being pushed closer to the edge. Her orgasm seemed to be coming fast, but she didn't want to cum without him, they'd always reached that peak together. "Please.." She whimpered softly, her nails biting into his back.  
  
Connor moaned with pleasur at the sensations she was causing all over him, everywhere, each one overloading him and making that huge release come closer, "Oh yeah baby, come for me, please," he begged, pumping his hips at a fast, hard pace now, getting the rhythm down as each push sent them both closer. He knew that if she would just orgasm, her vagina grabbing at his cock, pulling and shuddering, why, even the thought got him a little closer, he would explode.  
  
She gasped softly, then bit her lip hard again as she found herself flying high on a wave of pleasure, "Yes.." She moaned, her eyes squeezed closed as an intense orgasm hit her. She convulsed around him, squeezing him, gribbing him and pulling him with her. She was whimpering and moaning softly as she tried to get over it. She sighed quietly as she slowly came back to earth, breathing deeply, not bothering to move or say anything as she basked in the afterglow.  
  
He could barely move as she came, but the waves and muscle spasms rocked him and he felt as if he couldn't hold it anymroe. As soon as she began to come down, he came, biting both of his lips together to stop himself from moaning loudly. He finally collapsed on top of her, kissing at the skin closest to his mouth from time to time, unable to move or think, just enjoying the moment.  
  
Dawn felt her exhuastion settle in again, tiredness invading her senses. "Mmmmm...that was good." She whispered, her voice already starting to be laced with sleep as her hands ran lazily up and down his back. She liked his weight pressed against her, although she knew he'd have to move in a little bit before she would have trouble breathing with his weight on her, but she still loved it all the same. Her once tension filled body was relaxed with the satisfaction of getting her release. "We should get to sleep.." She murmured softly as her lips brushed his cheek softly, "Sleepy."  
  
Connor tried his best nod in agreement, finding the strength inside of himself to pick his head up and kiss her once more before moving off of her, "Should we put clothes on?" he wondered sleepily, pulling at the covers underneath them, pulling them down far enough to finally pull over them. He turned on his side and threw an arm over her, sleep slowly drifting in on him.  
  
"Door's locked, no one can get in, don't need clothes." She mumbled quietly as she snuggled against him. Only there was one problem, she only TOUGHT she had locked the door. She didn't have to wait very long before she felt herself drifting off, a dream filled state quickly coming upon her. She sighed softly, happily as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
"Mmm," Connor agreed, wrapping more of himself around her, their bare skin touching, he felt as if they were one. He smiled happily as he held the woman he adored and fell into sleep.  
  
They peaceful lumber didn't last all that long when a loud shout woke them up.  
  
"OH MY GOD DAWN!" Dawn flew up in her bed with a gasp, clutching the sheets to her chest. She looked horrified to see Buffy, Spike, and the entire LA gang standing at the foot of her bed, gawking down at her and....  
  
"Uh-oh..." She muttered.  
  
"Uh-oh? UH-OH? Your naked in bed with that..." Spike bellowed, "I'm going to bloody rip him apart, Limb from limb..." He growled, only being held back by Angel and Gunn.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Saying Goodbye Is Always Hard

~*Chapter Six*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" A petite brunette shouted in a tearful voice. She was dressed in pair of draw-string pants and baggy T-shirt, barefoot, her hair a mess and looking as if she had just gotten out of bed, which was exactly where she had been dragged from. Disbelief, hurt, anger...it was playing across her delicate features.  
  
"Your not the adult here Dawn. I CAN do this and I am. Now go pack your things." A young blonde woman said sternly, her voice just brimming on the edge of anger. She stood only an inch taller than the brunette who, even though was younger, was threatening to tower over the older woman. Her eyes held nothing but anger, disappointment...and nothing there to sympathize with.  
  
"But it's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!" Dawn continued, not caring that her sister was looking about ready to explode at her. Angel and Cordelia had dragged Connor from her room only minutes before Spike could get at him and seconds after she had dressed, she'd been dragged down to the lobby. To be screamed at by Buffy.  
  
"Nothing wrong, Dawn! You were having sex. Look where it got you last time!" Buffy shouted back, losing her patience quickly. How could her sister not see the wrong in that, and after what happened the last time she'd had sex. She was too young to be doing adult things, to be in the adult world of sex. She would only get hurt.  
  
Dawn reeled back as if she had been slapped, "It's not the same and you know it. I was taken advantage of before, I was drunk and in pain because Tara had just died, I didn't know what I was doing. It's not like I can get any more pregnant." Dawn protested, then crossed her arms as Buffy gave her this look like it was wrong to have sex, "Your one to talk! You were only a little older than me when you were off having sex, only I have more sense to know who I'm sleeping with and what will happen afterwards. I'm not you, and Connor isn't Angel." She said calmly, "He won't turn evil and decide to kill my friends."  
  
Buffy heard a slap and it took a moment to realize she had slapped her own sister, not for the first time. She watched as Dawn's eyes gazed at her, no tears, no anger, no nothing, they were suddenly empty, "Go pack." She said firmly, yet her voice was shaky. She was only trying to help her, protect her, why couldn't Dawn understand that.  
  
"I hate you." Dawn whispered, turning on her heel and all but running to her room. She slammed her door behind her and burst into tears, blocking out the voices arguing downstairs. It wasn't fair. Everytime she had something she loved, it was ripped away from her, it was as if no one wanted her to ever be happy. She wanted to scream, shout...cry...hit...everything, anything. She just...she was dying and no one even cared that they were causing it.  
  
"I'm sorry..." A man's voice said quietly, in a whisper from his place in the shadows. He walked up behind Dawn, placing his hands on her shaking shoulders and she turned, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"It's not your fault Connor.." She whispered back through her tears. "I should have known this would end badly. Only bad things come to me and the people I love, I should have known this would be no different." She pulled back, trying to suck it up, take it like a man. But she wasn't a man. She was a blooming young woman who was scared and being torn away from something, someone who made her happy in this cruel life she had been dealt.  
  
"Who hit you?" Connor's voice held anger, his eyes narrowing as his fingers gently brushed across the rapidly coloring cheek. "Who hit you." He demanded a little louder. Who could even think about hitting her? She was pregnant for crying out loud, he hadn't been there that long, but he knew you weren't supposed to hit pregnant women, or women at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it...Please? Connor? Just...forget it." Dawn pleaded quietly, her tearful eyes staring up at him and he immediately caved. She pushed herself back into his arms, hugging tightly, "They're making me leave. I have to go back to sunnydale. I have no say so in this." She whispered thinking how she should be calling Sunnydale home, but it wasn't. She's known Connor for a little over a month, had only realized her feelings for him for a little while, and still....he was home. Not Sunnydale where her real family was, but here, in his arms, in LA.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry." Connor repeated with a sigh, burying his face in her neck, "I hate to see you cry. I don't know what to do when you cry." He whispered, causing her to laugh quietly.  
  
"I know...why do you think I'm constantly crying. I love to see you weirded out." She joked with a sniffle and pulled back. She stared at him, gazing at him almost as if she was trying to memorize his face, him. She took another step back, putting a little room between them. "You should go. I'm not good with goodbye's." She whispered with a catch in her voice, her eyes filling with tears once again.  
  
Connor frowned, feeling his throat close up as he looked at her. How was he going to be able to even think of going on without her there with him. It didn't seem fair. One thing that had truly felt right to him....and he was being told he couldn't have it. He brushed his fingers across her red cheek again, sighing when she closed her eyes and turned her head, kissing his palm as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. He closed his eyes briefly and kissed her forehead, "This isn't goodbye...I love you." He whispered, but not sure she heard him, and then he was gone. Fleeing the room quickly, quietly, so fast and silent that it would make his father proud.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes and fought back the tears and the sob building within her. "I know...I love you too." She whispered, although she knew he hadn't heard, he wasn't there to hear it. She fought with her tears as she turned, quickly grabbing clothes from her dresser and shoving them into her bags. She didn't understand how Buffy could say she loved her, wanted to protect, then would tear her from Connor, from the only real safe place there was for her to stay just because she was going against something she thought was wrong.  
  
"It's for the best, bit." Spike's voice said from the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her pack, never missing a beat, even as he talked. "The wanker would 'ave only caused you more pain. You're too young to be goin' on 'bout luv and such anyways." He went on, and that small statement seemed to have snapped something in her.  
  
Dawn spun around, glaring at him. "You don't know what's best for me, or what I need, what I'm ready for you! You and Buffy and..everyone...you just don't want me doing something that you've said no to! I may be in this body and only be 15 years old, but we both know I'm older than that. I'm thousand of years old, older than you, older than Angel...older than time itself and no one even cares that I'm not a child anymore! When we go back home everything will set back to the way it was. I'll be making myself dinner, I'll be watching out for myself when the house is empty at night because everyone has to patrol and no one even cares to think if little Dawnie will be safe by herself. I'll take care of myself. You won't take of me, Buffy won't...no one but myself. And yet you two seem to think that your the adults here. You both need to grow up and learn that I'm not a child." She repeated again, "I can take care of myself, I know what I want, I know what's wrong and right, and I know how I feel. You might not like it, but I love Connor, and I might be going home right now, but I will find a way to be with him again, and nothing you say or she says can stop me." She said firmly, then went on before he could say anyting.  
  
"God, neither of you even realize that you want to control me, but when you have the chance, you ignore me." She watched as he tried to say something, opening and closing his mouth a few times, but staying quiet, "Now if you'd leave me alone, I need to pack." She turned her back on him again, shaking her head, pushing back her pain with anger.  
  
Spike stared at the girl before him, shocked beyond words, but not knowing what to say. "Right then." He pushed himself from the doorway and shut the door behind him. He stood there a second, "Bloody hell." He muttered to himself, stomping down the hall. He needed to kill something.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Thoughts

~*Chapter Seven*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(This is in Dawn's POV)  
  
Buffy thinks I'm just going to forget Connor as if he were never there to begin with. They think I don't hear them talking late at night when they believe I'm asleep. I can hear worried, hushed whispers between Xander and Spike, yet when Buffy speaks...I hear no worry, no regret, no concern, only anger and bitterness when she talks about Connor or LA, or even me. That's why I haven't talked to her since she drug me back here. She doesn't care about my feelings, she doesn't care about the pain she's putting me through. She only cares about keeping me away from something she could never have.  
  
Love.  
  
It's all very alien to her. She is still obsessed with Angel from years ago. She see's what she wants with love. She doesn't see that Angel is in love with another woman, that what they had was just passing. She doesn't see that she has Spike standing right there in front of her, willing to take her the way she is, faults and all, loving her. She hurts him each day by just sending him a disgusted look, or making some snide remark about him not being able to love. I hate her a little more with each time I see my adopted big-brother's hurt look....the pain in his eyes. My protector is dying with me.  
  
She's blind. And that's another strike against her.  
  
I'm not allowed to love...I'm not allowed to be with Connor. She says I'm too young, and that she's protecting me from heartache. All she is doing is making me suffer because she had to at this age. I want to just...hit her. Shake her and make her understand that not everything is about her, or dealing with her...not everything will end up the way she see's it.  
  
I heard her conversation with Giles over the phone the other day. He was willing to come home. She told him not to. I think she realizes that once Giles is here...she'll lose her control over me. Giles will know it's not safe for me here, that if I'm not being attacked by people wanting my baby...that this is slowly eating me up.  
  
That's another thing that has made me hate her. I've been back for a few months. I'm 7 months pregnant and I have been attacked over 11 times since I've been back. She doesn't care. I wasn't attacked not once in the first and only month in LA. Not once. And here. I'm only back for a few hours and I had already been attacked. I have a nice scar on the back of my leg where I only barely stumbled away from a dagger. I cried for three days straight after that.  
  
I was safe in LA, and now I was in danger because my sister didn't want me with a stupid boy.  
  
I've had a birthday since being with Connor. 16. It means nothing to me now. I spent 3 weeks not talking to anyone, until Spike allowed me to call Connor, and then a week after that, Xander had offered to take me to LA, if only for a day to see him. I love them both so much. Both are my brothers and protectors I never had. Of course Buffy won't let me leave the house without her, so going to LA didn't work out. But I'm able to talk to him.  
  
I don't tell him about all the attacks, I'm afraid he'll run away from his home in LA, indanger himself by coming here to be my hero. I let him think that everything is fine, only a little sisterly fighting going on. He doesn't know that I see Buffy as an enemy now, the wicked witch locking me up in my tower so I can't find my prince.  
  
I know I'm probably overreacting, being all hormonal because of the pregnancy. But I also know that when your pregnant....your true feelings are the ones that come out. You don't suddenly develope a hate for someone so strong that you can't stand to be in the same room as them, or talk to them.  
  
It's not good for me to spend all day thinking about these things. The doctor says I've got too much stress on my shoulders, and with all the 'accidents' I've had, that I can't handle too much more. But I have nothing to do the entire day...except be worried and preoccupied with my thoughts. Xander works and Spike sleeps and Buffy plays delusional games with herself. I can catch conversations between her and Angel, or her and Giles...sometimes her and Willow over the phone. Happy tone, talking about how happy we are...shopping for the baby. If only she knew that Spike talks to Giles and informs him about what's really going on. And that I've talked to Willow a few times, seeking some girl advice about how much my bodies changed. How unhappy I am....  
  
If only. But she doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling her anything.  
  
Sometimes I'll look in my mirror and wonder if I were to just run away to LA, would Connor still want me? Or would all of Buffy's warnings be real? That Connor only wanted me for my body.  
  
My face has filled out a little, I've also grown a few inches, taller than Buffy now, not that she'd ever notice. For only being 7 months pregnant, I'm huge, but that doesn't bother me. My doctors told me on more than one occasion that there may be a possibility of twins, or I could just be carrying around a lot of water. I don't know what to think of that. Hell. I am the key. My boyfriend...if I can even call him that...was born from two vampires, and I'm supposedly carrying a little girl that is supposed to be a slayer and help save the world....maybe I'm having two girls and that's why they're so special.  
  
I don't know. I try not to worry too much about that.  
  
I talked to Connor two days ago. I told him if he saw me now, he'd laugh at me...point and laugh. He had, of course, denied that he'd do such a thing. Not to me anyways, he told me if Fred ever turned up huge, he'd laugh, then run from Gunn. I would too, but that's beside the point.  
  
I'm huge. Who wouldn't laugh? I don't even like going out of the house during the day because I see people from school...and they make such crude remarks. But I can't do anything about it. If it were me, sitting with them in a cafe, or hanging out at a bus stop. I'd be laughing and making jokes about the pregnant girl just as they do.  
  
I think this is all just my punishment. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not real. We pulled Buffy from Heaven...we....so many things have happened that shouldn't have. I can't help but think we are all paying a price because of it. Willow lost Tara, went evil...or..maybe just dark...and now she has to live with that guilt of killing someone. Xander left Anya at the alter, and because of that, she left town, we haven't heard from her in a while, I don't think she's coming back. Giles feels like he's failed us all. Buffy acting the way she does, Willow's down fall in the black magick, Anya and Xander....and me. Nuf said there. Spike, sometimes I think he gets the worst end of the stick. He loves Buffy, with all his undead heart. He would die for her, but she merely sees him as a disgusting vampire who she can shove her sister off on whenever she feels like it, or can stratch an itch with that just won't go away. If Spike just said the word, I'd leave with him. Leave everyone behind just to be away from this.....maybe talk him into going to LA...of course.  
  
Me? I deserve everything I get. I was stupid and irrisponsible. I should have thought before doing anything. And I didn't. So I pay my price now. I'm happy about my baby, but I'm being killed slowly by my sister, and not being with Connor. It's my punishment. I accept it.  
  
For now.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Blackout

~*Chapter Eight*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn grinned, trying to stiffle her giggles as Anya talked quickly, her arms making jerky gestures, Xander standing to her with mud on his dress slacks and a pout playing on his lips.  
  
A month. A month had passed since she'd written that awful...angst filled chapter to her diary. So much had happened since then and she was becoming happy again.  
  
Anya had come back...she and Xander had been reunited and had just gotten back from their 3rd date. They were taking things slow, but Dawn loved it. She hadn't realized how much she missed Anya's frankness until she'd just shown up one day, running the Magic Box again.  
  
Anya was, at the moment, giving her the details of their third date gone bad, but she could tell they were both so happy and having fun. The car had broken down, Xander had tried to fix something and fallen in a giant mud puddle and that's why he was dripping dirt and water all over the floor, but Dawn was too engrossed in Anya's story to care.  
  
Everyone was happy, including herself. Since Buffy hadn't allowed her to go to LA, Connor had come to her, almost three weeks ago. He'd popped up in town for the weekend. He hadn't turned away because she was huge, he had still wanted her, in his heart...in his mind and life....he still wanted her physically too. They had stayed up talking all night, much to Buffy's anger.  
  
But then he had gone, promising to visit again, and instead of letting herself be pulled back into her depression, she'd gotten happier with her men. Buffy came around the house only to sleep or eat...or change it seemed, and she didn't care at all....  
  
Willow had been back for two weeks, recovering from her magic high, and Dawn didn't even pretend not to see how she snuck into Spike's room at night. She's seen the dovey eyes the witch and her cuddly vampire gave each other and she was delighted. She'd easily forgiven Willow, knowing it hadn't really been her fault, and...well...she was just happy, there was nothing she could say other than that.  
  
"....go home." Anya was saying, snapping Dawn from her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She asked with a confused frown.  
  
"We're gonna go home. It's getting late and Spike warned us not to keep you up because you need sleep.." Anya said quickly, in a matter-of-factly sort of way.  
  
"Yeah...I don't know how he knows it, but he ends up pinning us when he comes home and finds out you were up late." Xander scratched the back of his head in confusion, then moved to get their coats. "We'll stop by in the morning, I'll bring doughnuts." He grinned and before Dawn could say anything, they were gone.  
  
She shook her head with a sigh, then slowly pushed herself up and off the couch, wincing as her child kicked hard against her stomach. "Come on now...mommy's gonna go to bed, can't have you keeping her up." She muttered as she rubbed her stomach, then began to wobble towards the stairs.  
  
If this had been every other night, Spike or Willow would have been at her side to help her upstairs, but Spike was in LA helping Angel with something...and giving Connor her little message that he was to come visit her soon, she missed him. And Willow was working late at one of her healing classes, helping out some new wiccans or something like that. Buffy was probably patroling...she didn't care.  
  
She grunted with a frown as she finally got to the top of the stairs and ran straight into a shorter form...not much shorter, but still shorter.  
  
"Oh...Buffy..." It had seemed like it was forever since she'd seen Buffy, but she'd seen the blonde just the other day.  
  
"Dawn..." There was a sneer in her sisters voice and then everything was a blur to her. She could hear angry words being said to her, then her own voice shouting back, but it was like she was outside looking in, and but the time she was back in her body, trying to control her overpowering emotions, everything had gone horribly wrong.  
  
It was a blur again, and all she could feel was pain and was surprised to find herself on her back, at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Hospitals

~*Chapter Nine*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn wasn't sure what was going on but she was blinking back bright lights and she could hear people talking around her, rushed voices. She could hear Xander's voice above all, saying something, and she felt herself wanting to retreat when she heard Buffy's urgent voice telling someone not to let her die.  
  
Die? How could she die? She wasn't hurt.... She got a clear view of Anya's anxious face, but then things went blurry and her eyes closed again.  
  
When she blinked open her eyes again, she thought it might have only been a few minutes since she'd open her eyes that first time, but obviously not. This time her view was clear right from the start, the lights were dimmed, and she could totally feel her body. It was sore and....  
  
Her eyes went wide and she jolted straight in bed, hissing in pain, then panic when her hands met her stomach. "My baby!" She said in a rush, then jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay..." Dawn's shoulders relaxed as Willow's familiar voice to her ears. "Your babies are okay."  
  
"Babies?" She squeaked, letting the red head push her back down against her hospital bed.  
  
"Twins, a boy and a girl." She smiled gently, noticing the girls shocked look. "We were all puzzled by that, infact... we sent Anya to go get that book we found on the prophecy... Xander's gone with the nurse to bring the babies back..." A frown started on Willow's lips, "You've been out for three hours, we were afraid you wouldn't wake up. You took quite a fall, that demon pushed you straight down the stairs.." She didn't stop talking and didn't see Dawn's own frown come to play, "We called Spike...he and the others were out, taking care of that case, but Fred told us she'd get the message through....I bet Spike and Connor are on their way right now... Buffy's out in the hall, do you want me to go get her?"  
  
"No!" Dawn said quickly, then tried to keep herself calm. "No...I....I would like to be alone for a little bit...please?" She looked pleading up at the red head, then sighed with relief as she left without question.  
  
Everything was coming back slowly, but it was coming back. Her arguement with Buffy. It was all so clear now. Buffy had found out about Spike and Willow somehow and had been in one of her moods.... she'd accused Dawn of betraying her but never letting her know what a coniving bitch Willow was being, stealing Spike from her. She remembered yelling that Spike wasn't hers, just as Angel wasn't hers. They'd yelled about Connor then....  
  
Dawn had slapped Buffy. For the first time ever, she had slapped Buffy....and Buffy....  
  
"Pushed me down the stairs..." She whispered in horror. She remembered that she'd blacked out right when she hit the ground, but she'd come through. Buffy hadn't apologized, she hadn't said...done anything..she'd smirked and just looked at her until she began to moan in pain, and then she had called an ambulance.  
  
"So much blood..." She whispered and looked at her clean hands, but she remembered how the blood had pooled around her quickly, the contractions that had come with the fall, the pain. She had been so afraid she'd lose her child...and instead...she'd gained one.  
  
She could remember the paramedics talking to her, telling her to keep her eyes open, and then when they were in the ER, she'd been told to push, she'd felt someone holding her hand...Willow...she remembered Willow, and Xander with Anya standing outside the glass door, but no Buffy. The babies...oh god she could remember their cries when they came into this world. She had felt so drained after that....everything after that was a blur-  
  
"Here we are..." She looked up from her hands in surprise as Xander's happy voice broke through her toughts, "Will told me you were up, glad to see it..." He came walking into the room, carrying a child in his arms, Willow following with another one and Buffy coming in last, a smile on her lips, though their was a dangerous gleam in her eyes that put Dawn on edge immediately.  
  
"Do you want to hold one?" Willow asked, unaware of the tension and fear in the teenage girl from her own sister.  
  
"Oh umm...yeah..." Her attention snapped back at Willow and Xander, flustered and anxious as they set the boy and girl into her arms. "They're so tiny...I'm afraid I'll hurt them..." She said quietly, gazing down at the infants that stared back at her with dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Nurse tells me you have until you go to check out to name them.."Xander inform her, standing on one side of the bed, just as Willow was doing, though Buffy strayed from them.  
  
"I already have something picked out...I decided on something a few weeks ago when i didn't know what I was going to have..." She said in a quiet tone, never looking up from the babies...HER babies. "Macayle Joy for the girl..." She started softly, "I think I want to call her Mac...or maybe just Joy....and for him.." Her eyes moved to the boy, "I think Michael William...." She looked up at Willow and Xander, then slowly brought her gaze over to where Buffy was, but she had vanished.  
  
'Good' She thought, 'I don't have to pretend.'  
  
"Guys...could...could you put them in their crib thingys." What were those things called again? She couldn't remember, but the two did as she asked. "There was no demon...there was no demon.." She began in a rushed voice, hurriedly, afraid Buffy would show back up before she could say anything. She tried to get out of the bed, they couldn't stay there, they couldn't...Buffy would come back and-  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa...what are you doing?" Xander asked with a frown as he pushed her back down, "Calm down, your getting hysterical."  
  
"No you don't understand!" Dawn tried, but this time was cut off by the door banging open. She held her breath for a moment, fearing Buffy had come back, but as strong....familar arms...WARM arms circled her body, she knew it wasn't Buffy. "Connor!" She hugged him so tightly, feeling tears stinging her eyes, her exhaustion evident as she slumped against him, sniffling as he whispered soft words to her and stroked her hair.  
  
"Move aside boy." Spike said in a gruff voice, "Bloody hell..." He forcefully removed Connor from the bed and sat down, pulling Dawn to him, and that's when her sobs broke out. "Shh...now now nibblet..." He stroked her hair and held him to her, glaring lightly at his witch and the moron who were staring at him with silly little grins for his show of affection. He slowly let Connor take over holding Dawn.  
  
He watched the two teens warily for a second before moving away and glancing towards the hospital baby carriers. "Two?" He muttered to himself, "Two lil' bitsizes around?" He said in wonder, then an angry scowl and a low growl came from him.  
  
"The demon Dawn. What type of Demon?" He asked in a threatening tone.  
  
"Buffy." She said simply.  
  
"She saw it, you didn't?" Connor asked with a frown as he pulled back to look down at his love.  
  
"No...there was no demon. Buffy pushed me down the stairs." She said with a grimace, watching how shock went around the room.  
  
TBC 


	10. The End? Or Is It?

**Chapter Ten **

"WHAT?" The room exploded and Dawn wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't mean to make everyone fly into a rampage, but she couldn't let them believe a lie, especially if it meant putting herself or her children in danger.

"I don't believe it..." Xander shook his head as he began to pace the room. "There's no way she'd do that." He denied and Dawn just gave him a disbelieving look. He had witnessed first hand what had been going on in the Summers' household and here he was, trying to deny what she was saying... what she had experienced for herself.

"Well, Buffy has been acting very strange lately, maybe her slayer duty has brought her down more than any of us knew." Anya said thoughtfully, nodding her head.

"N-no... what are we saying.. Buffy couldn't do this." Willow was right up there with Xander, denying what was happening and Dawn began to feel tears leaking from her eyes.

No one was going to believe her, they were all going to call her a loony, lock her up, and raise her children themselves. She just knew it.

"What happened Dawn?" Conner asked quietly and the new mother's head shot up, staring straight into her lovers eyes. She saw no denial there, just trust and love... in her. She cleared her throat and sniffled looking around the room. She almost forgot that Conner and Spike were there. Niether of them had said a word as the others argued, maybe she did have someone on her side.

"Umm..." She sniffled again and tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing at the iv still sticking from her arm, to her children and then to her family littered around the room. "Xander and Anya, you guys had just left and I was trying to get upstairs.."

"We should have stayed and helped you go to bed, you were far too fat to get upstairs by yourself." Anya muttered, mostly to herself, making Dawn smile a little.

"Anyways, Buffy was waiting at the top of the landing... she just started yelling.. She had obviously found out about Spike and Willow, even though no one was supposed to know. She accused me of helping you guys sneak around, accused Willow of stealing Spike from her... and I don't know how, but we started arguing about Angel and Connor. And then I smacked her." She paused to see if anyone was going to but in, if anyone had anything to say. She slowly glanced up and she was met with angry faces. Not at her, she was sure of it, but at Buffy. She shook her head again and quickly finished telling the story about the push and then landing there.

Spike shot up from the bed, startling everyone in the room and he began to mutter to himself, even though he was angry, he was also trying not to upset the babies by being loud. Connor stayed with Dawn as Spike gathered the others and went outside to talk, he could still hear them because of his vampire traits so he could stay and comfort the brunnette girl at his side.

"They really are very beautiful." He turned his head and looked directly at Dawn as she muttered these few words, staring at her children.

"Yes they are."

"I don't want Buffy to hurt them like she did me." She murmured and he could tell she was starting to dose off. He kissed the top of her head and tried to stop the rage that was boiling inside.

"She won't touch them." He promised in a whisper staring at the twins in there cribs. He would die before anyone touched his children... My children?

* * *

When Dawn awoke again, she was by herself in her room back home. She freaked. Her babies were no where to be seen and as far as she knew, Buffy had kidnapped them and herself and were holding them all hostage in the house. She was wobbly, but she made it to her door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. For a moment, she gave up. She began to cry.

This is what it came down to? Her giving the world two special children that were supposed to save the world, and then her sister taking them? Possibly harming them, or worse?

"No.." She muttered, trying to calm herself down, trying to stop crying. "I won't lose them." She pulled and began to bang on the door, but she had no real strength in her. The fall and then the labor, it had drained her. "Help... somebody help!" She screamed. No one answered at first and she started crying again, falling against the wall, giving up.

She jumped when the door was suddenly flung open and in came a half dressed teenage boy with an axe, ready to kill anything and everything. She was so surprised by the memories it brought back that she started laughing, which quickly turned into sobs.

"Dawn." Connor muttered, he tossed his axe down and was at her side in an instant. "Are you harmed. What's wrong." He checked her over and couldn't find a sore of injury, it worried him more than if there had been a wound. It meant there was something on the inside hurting her, and he didn't know what to do.

"You don't have a shirt." She whispered quietly, still crying, but no longer sobbing, sobering up a bit at seeing Connor.

"Mac and Mikey do not know how to miss." He murmured quietly to her. "You feed them the formula you have here, and then they throw up... on you, always on you."

"They're here? My babies?" Dawn asked anxiously, perking up at the sound of crying downstairs. "How did we get here... I don't understand, I thought Buffy had us.."

"You were in and out of in the hospital and most of today until now. You were in pain, Willow made you sleep so you wouldn't feel it. Buffy is gone, no one is able to find her, not that she would want to be found with Spike on her trail. You just got home today, slept through everything, we were taking care of the babies." He explained everything, "You scared me, screaming. I thought your sister had come back, I can't lose you again." He murmured, caressing her face so that she'd look at him.

"You won't lose me, you know that...Your stuck with me, now." She smiled slightly, at peace knowing her children were safe. She leaned up and kissed Connor, her 'thank you', 'I love you', and 'never leave me all' in one.

* * *

"Look who's come down, its your mommy." Willow whispered to the infant she held as she watched Connor help Dawn down the stairs. She knew there had been no danger in the house, she would have known, she set up so many spells to protect everyone inside... and there were alot of people inside.

"Oh my goddess.." Dawn murmured. There were balloons and party stuff everywhere, There was a sign that read 'Congradulations on your twins, Mommy' hanging in the doorway and it made her eyes water up. Everyone that she loved and thought of as family was here. She laughed as Cordelia came over with one of the babies snuggled in her arms, a beaming smile on her face.

"Here you go little momma." Cordy murmured, handing the baby to Dawn, "I hope you have enough time for me to snatch a kid every other weekend. I'm gonna need practice." Dawn's eyes widened and Cordy nodded, a delighted look on her face. "I didn't think it was possible, but hey, you and Connor know all about things that shouldn't happen. This is good news." She winked and went back to Angel's side.

Everyone was there. Angel and Cordy, Gunn and Fred, Wes. And then of course the scooby gang, with Willow handing off little Mikey to Giles. She didn't need just one measley sister when she had a full house of brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers... She smiled, she could be happy, and she could feel safe.

* * *

Buffy scowled as she watched everyone laughing and joking around, pampering Dawn and those bastard children. Dawn had everything that belonged to her. Her home, her friends, her fatherly watcher, the love... the normal life and the children. She hated her. How she had come to hate her little sister.. she didn't know, but all she knew now was the Dawn was going to pay.

She'd pay dearly.

**THE END **


End file.
